Lover's Affairs
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: When Red Riding Hood damages some of Snow White's poison apples, it leads to an arguement that drives everyone insane. But Snow White yells out three little words that leads to something else. Lemon SnowXRed. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!


**Me: Hi you guys This is my first Dictatorial Grimore fanfic so don't be mean. Anyway I believed that no one has posted anything about Red Riding Hood and Snow White so that's what I'm here for. Please remember that I am highly experienced with writing lemons so I may go a little intense.**

**Cinderella: Please don't do anything crazy.**

**Me: I won't. Besides, I'm experienced.**

**Otogi: Doubt it.**

**Me: Shut it, blondie! Anyway let's get on with this. I don't own Snow or Red.**

_Lover's Affairs_

Snow White was in a very, VERY bad mood. He searched up and down the house, trying to find the one who damaged his precious poison apples. _It had to be that damn Red Riding Hood!_ He thought furiously as he stomped into the living room, where Otogi Grimm, Hiyori Hatsushiba, and Sorimachi Yuma were studying for a test that had in a few days. They gave the demon a look. "Uh is something wrong?" Sorimachi asked him.

"Has anyone seen that damn Red!?" Hiyori jumped, realizing how mad Snow White can be. "Um what did he do?" Otogi asked.

"This!" The three ducked as Snow White threw a poisoned apple at them. The apple was badly bruised and had a few bullet holes. They finally understood why he was so mad. Snow White treated his apples as thought they were his children, so they're not surprised. "Never mind." Sorimachi sighed. "He's down the hall."

Snow White jerked his head down the hallway and raced next door.

The three closed their books an hour later and Otogi sighed as he heard the two yelling next door. "Jesus." Sorimachi stood up and headed to the room where Snow White and Red Riding Hood were practically yelling their asses off. Hiyori and Otogi heard footsteps and saw the one and only Cinderella at the door. "My what is all the yelling about?"

"Red damaged Snow's apples and now he's pissed." Otogi explained simply while crossing his arms before they went next door. Sorimachi was banging his head on the wall. "By the love of God SHUT UP!" He yelled at the demons.

"Stay outta this!" Red and Snow yelled back at him before they kept arguing. Otogi facepalmed, and Hiyori tapped him on the shoulder. "Um maybe we should let them work it out."

"I'll do anything to get out of here." Sorimachi replied with a groan. Otogi nodded as the group left the house, leaving Snow and Red to argue. At one point in their argument, Snow White just bluntly yells out "I love you!" And slaps a hand over his mouth. The two stayed silent while Snow blushed madly and turned away. Embarrassed about what he just said, Snow White was about to turn tail and run out of the room until the blonde grabbed his arm. Snow turned around, red faced and ashamed(no pun intended).

Red Riding Hood pulled him closer, and slowly placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Snow White was taken back as the kiss deepens, and he dropped the apple that was in his hand. His eyes closed and he soon molded into the kiss, until the need for air became too great, and the two pulled apart. Snow White's eyes widen as he realized what just happened and backed away with a hand over his mouth. "What was that for?"

"It was a response to how you felt." Before he could respond, the demon found himself being kissed by the blonde, except this time, they fell to the floor. Red pulled back and placed his lips on the sensitive spot behind his ear, making Snow moan. The blonde's hands dove under his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Snow White blushed brighter. "I-Isn't this going a bit too fast?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-No it's just- ah!" Red drew his tongue across his ear, making Snow jump and throw his arms around his neck. Red traced small circles around his thigh with his fingers, and they were making their way closer to his covered entrance. Snow White gasped and closed his legs, and he blushed as hard as he could, feeling something grow in his pants. _I'm. . . . enjoying this?_

In one swift motion, Red stripped the demon of his jacket and shirt, leaving him half naked on the floor, along with himself. The blonde dipped his head down and lightly poked a nipple with his tongue. Snow White threw his head back and gripped a handful of hair. Red Riding Hood took this as a sign to keep going, so, instead of teasing him with his ear, he decided to suck on a nipple gently. "Ah!" He figured that Snow White wouldn't want him to be rough, so he decided to take things slow. After all, rushing things would have him miss out on all of the good things he could possibly do.

As he sucked, Snow started to grind their hips together, making him moan louder and having an obvious erection in his pants. Red stopped and whispered in his ear "A bit excited are we?"

"Sh-Shut up- ah!" The blonde started to rub his palm against the bulge in his pants, having Snow arch his back. "D-Don't touch me there."

"Alright."

The demon looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "I-I didn't want you to stop."

"But you said not to touch you." Snow White turned away with a blush and nodded, letting Red know that he can touch him. The blonde nodded as one of his hands grabbed the waistband of his pants, and pulled them down to reveal blue silk boxers. He could see a wetness where the head of Snow's erection could be seen. He lead down and took the head in his mouth through the fabric, making Snow White moan loudly and have him even more turned on. Red swirled his tongue around the head, but he could only get so much if the uke of the two wasn't squirming around. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Snow nodded and stopped moving. Red let him go and slowly pulled down his boxers, and raised an eyebrow when Snow's member flew in the air. Three inches of desperate assistance. The blonde wrapped his hand around it, and pumped it slowly. Snow White moaned and gripped handfuls of the carpet. He covered his mouth with his hand but Red pulled it away. "Don't. I want to hear you."

He pumped faster and Snow moaned louder. At one point, he let go, and replaced his hand with his mouth. When he started to bob his head, Snow started thrusting wildly into his mouth. He really needed to cum. Red could already taste some pre, which told him he was close. "R-Red. . . I-I can't." Snow was just babbling nonsense and the blonde couldn't understand him. "S-something is- something's gonna come out! Ah! I- I'm gonna- Oh here it comes!"

With one final thrust, Snow White screamed and arched his back as he released a large load of semen inside of Red's mouth. He collapsed on the floor, out of breath, and Red swallowed. It looked like he had enough, but they still had Red's problem to deal with. He had three choices: A- claim Snow White, B- have Snow White give him a blowjob, or C- leave Snow White and fix the problem himself.

Eh. Choice B it is.

Red leaned in closer and kissed him softly before undoing his pants and pulling them to his ankles along with his boxers. Snow's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of his member. He was at least five and a half inches and Snow knew that it was gonna hurt.

Red grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him forward, his face practically inches from his member. "Suck." Red commanded. Snow looked up at him, then trailed his eyes back down, and grabbed his erection lightly. Unsure of how to do this, he slowly placed it in his mouth, and sucked slowly.

He felt more confident about what he was doing since the blonde didn't stop him, so he sucked faster. Red gripped his hair, and let out a choked cry. Snow pulled back, thinking he did something wrong. "I'm sorry. Did I do it wrong?"

"Yeah. You did something wrong." His eyes widen in shock until he said "You stopped."

Snow White smiled and nodded before lowering his head and sucking at the pace he stopped with. He swirled his tongue around and took in more of him. Red had no choice but to moan and thrust in his mouth. Snow was taken back, but couldn't do anything with the blonde holding his head in place.

Finally, Red lost it. He pulled back Snow's head and squirted in his face. He let go of him and kissed him deeply, not caring if he was tasting himself. Snow White sat in his lap while pulling himself closer to the blonde and gripping his shoulders. He ground their hips together and Red grabbed him by the hair. Snow placed his head on his chest and moaned with a blush. "Put it in."

Red kissed him as though he just said the sexiest sentence in the fucking language. He slammed him on the floor and started to tug off the collar Snow had around his neck with his teeth. "My little Snow White, you belong to no one but me."

The blonde raised his legs until they touched his chest. Snow blushed brighter and turned away. "Don't stare. It's embarrassing." Red shrugged before dipping his head down and drawing his tongue across his entrance. The demon jumped and moaned louder when Red slipping his tongue inside. The blonde swirled his tongue around and moistened his walls.

Show White whined when his tongue was removed, and the blonde swirled his tongue around his fingers, coating them with saliva. He stopped when he saw Snow reach down and bring two fingers to his hole. Red pulled his hand away. "That's my job."

Snow moaned as Red inserted his fingers. The demon held his legs in place so they wouldn't fall to the floor, and he thrusted deeper. When he thought he was prepped and ready, he pulled out his fingers and Snow whined. The blonde positioned himself at his entrance, and slowly thrusted himself all the way in. The demon below almost screamed as he was penetrated.

After a while, Red started to thrust slowly and pinned Snow's hands above his head. His legs fell to the floor and he moaned louder as the blonde thrusted faster. He wrapped his arms around his neck and slammed his lips against him. "Please." He begged, and Red placed one of his legs on his shoulders, giving his little buddy new territory to explore.

Red hit one spot that made Snow squeak, and smirked. "Found it." He continued to hit that one spot, and Snow was just babbling some strange language. To make him moan louder, Red Riding Hood pumped his member with his free hand, and sure enough it worked. Moaning gets him turned on, and that made him thrust harder.

They both moaned as loud as they could when Red finally came, spilling all of his white essence inside Snow White. He moaned, unused to the feeling of something spilling into him. "It-It's too much. . . . I-I can't.. . . I can't take it." He grunted, sending semen on both of their stomachs. Snow collapsed on the floor and Red pulled out and fell on top of him. The two panted hard and Snow kissed his ear and closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open when he was scooped up into Red's arms. He looked up at the blonde with a blush before he was carried upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, the group returned home and found that the house was. . . . quiet. "Do you think they made up?" Sorimachi asked.

"I dunno." They entered the living room and noticed something strange. "Um why are Snow and Red's clothes all over the floor?" Hiyori asked, noticing the scattered clothes.

"What is that smell?" Otogi asked as he covered his nose.

"More importantly, what's that stuff on the floor?" Sorimachi asked, stating the obvious. The two saw white stains on the carpet. "Um. . . ." Otogi had a feeling of what it was, bit he hoped that he was wrong. "What is that?" Hiyori asked, being as stupid and naive as ever. Cinderella chuckled to himself.

"It's love."

**Me: Whew I'm finally done. So what did you guys think?**

**Cinderella: I don't think Grimm should read such innappropriate writing.**

**Me: Cinderella he's 14. A little hentai won't hurt. So what did you think Otogi?**

**Otogi: *slowly backs away***

**Me: Thought so. Anyway everyone thanks for reading. Review if you must.**


End file.
